Harmonic Chaos (Rewrite)
by sonicfan0987
Summary: when the Guardian of Chaos, Rage the Hedgehog gets thrown into Equestria as an Alicorn he becomes friends with the Mane 6. But hes not royalty so how is he an Alicorn? Through a lot of random adventures Rage will find out a dark secret about him and his father that will shock all the ponies and his pals back home! all that and more in this Re-mastery of Harmonic Chaos!
1. Welcome to Equestria

**Harmonic Chaos (Remake)**

**By Sonicfan0987**

**Chapter 1: A strange new world**

_My name is Rage, Rage the Hedgehog Guardian of the Chaos Emeralds! Normally I have a peaceful life up on Angel Island with the Chao and everything but today that was cut short by Dr. Eggman, he swiped the Chaos Emeralds from right under my nose while I was off playing with one of the Chao! Soon Sonic sowed up and we are now in Eggmans hidden base._

Rage and Sonic were walking down a long hall. Rage was juggling two emeralds. He was waring his normal attire but it was cut some from battle. He had his favorite dark gray jacket with two red stripes in the center. A dark green shirt with a black R curved at the tails. Long dark navy jeans with a leather belt full of small pouches for anything he needed and a larger one made to hold the Chaos Emeralds. His dark gray fingerless gloves were torn all over and he had just snapped his golden inhibitor rings back on his wrists "Man not the best protected base..." Rage complains "The wall was too easy to bust he did a horrible job hiding the Emeralds from me! What's next scratch and grounder?!"

"That I doubt." Sonic says "Egghead turned them into scrap years ago. If anything we hit the Egg Tank." the two arrive in a large room where Dr. Eggman was awaiting them.

"So you two have made it..." he says with a glare in his glasses. There was no mechs anywhere no nothing!

"Okay Eggman you lost now come down here so we can kick your oversized but already!" Sonic says

"Oh ho ho ho! You ignorant hedgehogs!" Eggman laughs pushing a button locking the room. "You walked right into my trap!"

"Eggman let us out right now or else!" Rage yells

"Allow me to introduce the Egg Transporter 6000! With this I am going to send you to your doom in another dimension! Oh ho ho ho!" Eggman laughs pushing a button.

(Rage's POV)

"Eggman!" I yell as slowly everything turns white and then to black. I had no idea what had just happened but I knew it was not a good thing! It felt lie years before I finally felt myself wake up.

"He's waking up Spike." I heard a female voice from not to far above me.

As I opened my eyes I saw a violet Unicorn with Wings?! This must be some kind of LSD or Crack dream! There was no way this was real! I stared blankly at her trying to process everything.

"Uhg where am I?" I asks her

"Why you are in Ponyville!" she says with a smile "I found you on the Edge of the Everfree Forest so I brought you back and found you were badly wounded. What happened?" she asks. Rage sits up and goes to rub his head. And finds out his hands where gone!

"Gah what happened to may hands?! Rage gasps

"Uhm hands?" Twilight asks "Does that mean you are from the human world?!"

"Human oh no!" rage says finally standing up 'ugh this is like when I had to take that wolf form on to investigate Christain's activity in a different world. But what is with the horn and wings?' he asks himself in hie head "I am Rage the Hedgehog guardian of Chaos I come from Mobius."

"Mobius? Where have I heard that name before? I think Celestia has a book on that..." Twilight says to herself

"Twilight is he awake?" a pink alicorn walks in with a white one behind her

"Yeah boy am I glad you are here Cadence and Celestia too. You have to hear this!" Twilight says "Tell them what you told me."

"I am Rage the Hedgehog of Mobius the guardian of Chaos. I was sent here by the works of Dr. Ivo Robotnik, he tricked me and a blue hedgehog named Sonic is he here?"

"no you where to only one we found." Celectia says "but for you to turn into an Alicon...very strange"

"Alicorn?" Rage asks

"Alicorns are ponies with a unicorns horn and a Pegasi's wing. Alicorns are only Equesstira Royalty though so... I am confused on all of this." Celestia explains

"You're confused look at me! I am trying to figure out how in Chaos I got here of all places? Better yet why I can't use Chaos Control to return home!" Rage says

"Oh... that is because all outworld transports were cut by my request. Sombra has teamed with a dark creature who calls himself Christain the Dark and I cut the transports to prevent more from coming but how you got here I have no idea." Celestia explains

"Wait Christain the Dark you said?" Rage asks Celectia nods and Rage looks angered "Well then tell me where they are and I can take care of both!" Rage says

"I am afraid I cannot let you do that... you say you are from Mobius so there is no way you can control your new form. Just try and walk." Celestia says. When Rage stands up right he tries a few steps and falls down.

"oof... guess I took off more then I can chew..." Rage sighs

"See if I let you go you will be killed... go back to Ponyville with Twilight Sparkle she will give you a name for Equestria and you can train with her." Celestia says

"Come on." Twilight says as. She leads the to the train and they take a seat. "Okay here is what I was thinking for your name. You can be Burning Rage, keeping your name and the Burning part for your coat and mane looking like fire." Twilight says

Rage smirks "That actually works for me!" he chuckles as they reach Twilight's castle and they walk in and get settled. Rage was reading one of the magic books as Twilight was setting a bed for him. When she returns down stairs she sees her two assistants Lunar Relic and Spike walk in.

"Oh! Spike, Lunar Relic!" she says as Rage looks over at them "Meet Burning Rage,he is going to live with us for a while." she says directing them over.

Spike was the first to introduce himself "I'm Spike the Dragon!" he says shaking Rage's hoof.

"Hello Spike" Rage says as Lunar Relic approaches "And you are?" he asks the maroon Unicorn

"My name is Lunar Relic but please call me Lunar. What is your name?" he asks

"My name is Burning Rage but please call me Rage." Rage chuckles at the unicorn shaking his hand in greeting.

"Well It's good to know you all are getting along cause I am hitting the hay!" Twilight says going upstairs "Rage I have a bed for you set up in my room."

"Well I will head on up to... all of this made me tired..." Rage yawns following the Alicorn up the stairs and into the room where he lies down on the smaller of the two beds before falling asleep.

**To be continued**

**next Chapter: Meating Everypony**


	2. Meeting Everypony

**Chapter 2: Meeting Everypony**

Celestia had just risen the sun as both Rage and Twilight wake up. The two head down stairs and find Lunar Relic reading a book.

"Morning you two!" he says

"Morning Lunar." Rage says yawning

"Well Rage this is it your first day in Equestria. I suggest going around and meeting everypony, they love to see new faces!" Twilight says,

"alright I guess it's for the best." Rage says as he walks out the door on his own. 'so I can walk okay but what about these wings how well can I fly? Sure I am used to flying in my Chaos Forms but not with wings.' he thinks as he extends them. When he begins to take off instead of a slow take off he darts into the air at high speeds. "gah!" he grunts "Why is my hyper speed in flying?!" he asks himself as he tries to control himself.

Meanwhile on a nearby cloud Rainbow Dash was laying back relaxing when she heard a loud boom and she darted to her feet "That sounded like a Sonic Rainboom." she says "I think." soon a red blur darts past her at a speed that would give her a run for her bits. "Whoa who was that just now?!" she asks darting off after the blur which was running this way and that before landing in a mud puddle on the lands bellow. Rainbow Dash lands shortly after to see who it was.

"ugh..." Rage grunts standing up from the mud. Rainbow looked at the muddy pony and could not make out its form due to all the mud

"Hay uh are you okay? That was quite the crash there." she asks Rage. "You were flying like it was the first time you have ever flied."

"I'm fine" Rage says using a spell to clean himself off "And it was my first time." he continues as the mud clears off of him. Rainbow looked at the red Alicorn in surprise

"I've never seen you around before are you new to Ponyville?" Rainbow Dash asks

"Yes I am." Rage replies "Name's Burning Rage but please call me Rage."

"Good to meet you Rage! I am Rainbow Dash" Rainbow Dash says "I didn't see any new buildings around where are you staying?" she asks

"I am staying with Twilight Sparkle," Rage says

"So what do you do?" Rainbow Dash asks "You a Librarian or something?"

"No I actually was thinking about joining the Royal Guard. It would let me put my old Armor set to use again." Rage replied "That or a hand at the Library for Twilight's

"Well you better head to Canterlot otherwise you'll be traveling at night and you'd be forced to travel the Everfree Forest." Rainbow says "And that is a place you don't want to be. Oh and if you need help flying I can help you in the future but I need to go prepare the clouds for a storm.

"Okay see ya." Rage says walking off. As he walks down the road he was off in his head until he heard a loud tweet. He turns to see a small bird falling from the skies. Quickly he catches the bird on his back as a peach Pegasus floats down. "Oh my gosh are you okay?" she asks him

"Me? I am more worried about this little guy." Rage says putting the bird gently in his hoof.

"Oh I'm sorry I was helping it learn to fly..." she says in a quiet voice, "Thanks so much for saving it..."

"No problem." Rage says with a smile looking at the bird "Okay little fella you okay?" he asks and it nods putting smile on his face.

"Oh thanks." the Pegasus says softly as Rage hands her the bird

"No problem, I am Burning Rage by the way, I am kinda new around here so Twilight wants me to meet everypony. So what's your name?" Rage asks

"it's Fluttershy..." she replies quietly

"Fluttershy?" Rage asks and she slowly nods "Good to meet you now I must be on my way to meet the Captain of the Guard." Rage turns with a wave he walks off the both of them waving at each other. After Rage reaches the city he comments about Fluttershy "what a kind pony." he says as he arrives in the Castle Courtyard there were guards stationed everywhere and the pointed their spears right at Rage who looks at them in shock. But when a guard in golden colored armor takes his helmet off he orders the guards down.

"Guys it's okay." he says walking down to Rage. He looks at Rage with a chuckle "Sorry about that, with the threat in the air we have been working around the clock. Burning Rage I presume?" Rage nods at him "Good to meet you I am Shining Armor Captian of the Guard. My sister Twilight told me you would be here with hopes for the guard."

"Good to meet you Shining Armor." Rage says "Now what do you have in mind a the test Twilight Mentioned?" he asks

"It's simple, we need somepony to go to the Crystal Empire and check on Cadence. I'd do it myself but my spell is needed here. I hate to ask this but can you go check on her?" Shining Armor asks Rage "I am worried about my wife."

"Sure thing if it will get a large thing off your shoulders then I will have no problem Shining Armor." Rage says with a bow

"Thanks Burning Rage. Return safely and we can talk about it alright?" Shining Armor says.

"Sure thing and please just call me Rage title make my skin crawl sometimes." Rage replies. Shining Armor wishes him luck as he flies for the Crystal Empire. Slower then he was when he had the run in with Rainbow Dash so he could control himself. He lands outside the large crystal city and looks in awe "Oh my gosh... this is beautiful." he says "Of all the places I have been this one takes the cake on the wow factor." Rage then begins to head for the large castle in the center. At the base was a large heart of crystal. As Rage walks to the palace a guard stops him.

"State your buisness." was all he said

"I was sent by Shining Armor to check up on Cadence." Rage replies

"You have anything to prove it?" he asks

"Well...uh...no." Rage says "except this letter to her." Rage then using his magic makes the letter Shining Armor gave him appear. The guard looks at it and lets him into the large crystal hall. Looking in awe as he walks up to Cadence he bows.

"You can stand." she says after a second and Rage complies "What brings you to the Crystal Empire Burning Rage?" she asks

Rage looks at her in shock "You already know who I am?" he asks

"Of course." Cadence smiles "Celestia informed me as did my sister in law Twilight. Speaking of which I haven't heard from Shining Armor in a while... I hope he's okay."

"Well that is why I am here." Rage says "He wanted to give you this. He is busy doing a protection spell above Canterlot with the Sombra threat on the horizon and he could not leave Canterlot so as my first task as a guard he sent me here for you."

"Oh Rage don't be silly." Cadence says

"What do you mean." Rage asks

"The letter was about why he sent you, he does not want you on the guard because he thinks you're throwing your talent away and he felt that it would be good for you to meet the other princess." Cadence says with a smile

"Oh well I guess that makes sense. So If there is nothing else I will head back to Ponyville." Rage says bowing as he leaves.

"Okay tell Twilight hi for me?" Cadence says as Rage takes off.

"Will do!" he yells in the air. It was now midday since Cadence was nice enough to let him spend the night and Rage had been thinking a lot. "You know I think I like it here. It is a lot more peaceful then Mobius, everyone is very kind and plus I can fit in without knowing much." he says. Feeling daring he decided to go faster again he picks up and speeds through the clouds. As he hits a speed he forms a Sonic Boom and losses control instantly.

Down bellow on Sweet Apple Acres Applejack, and Applebloom were wrestling In a Grape Juice masher with Sweetie Bell watching. They were all laughing until Rage crashes through the barrel used in the masher. This caused the two inside to get covered and they looked at Rage who looked back horribly.

"I knew I should have taken Rainbow Dashes offer on flight lessons." he says silently before speaking out "Oh my gosh I am so sorry!" he says

"Oh it's not a big deal," Applejack says "So haven't seen you before. You new?" she asks

"Oh she's Twilight new pal Burning Rage!" Applebloom says

"Yeah. So what up?" Rage asks

"Well I am Applejack and this here is Applebloom my little sister!" Applejack says

"Good to meet ya names Burning Rage" Rage says

"Good to meat ya sugarcube" Applejack says kindly..

"Hiya!" Appleboom says

"Hi I'm Sweetie Bell!" the white unicorn filly says

"Sweetie Bell there you are I have been looking all over for you little sis!" Rarity sighs

"Hmph!" she grunts causing Rage to look confused with Applejack and Applebloom

"Uh what's wrong here am I missing something?" Rage aks

"Oh heavens no sweetheart me and Sweetie Bell here had an argument and I want to apologize!" Rarity says

"Well from the looks of it Rarity Sweetie Bell isn't ready for it." Applejack says

"Nor will I ever!" he replies

"Look kid," Rage begins walking over and putting a hoof over her shoulder"As awesome as sister Applejack and Applebloom looked for the two seconds I was able to I can guarantee they have their arguments and issues like all siblings do. I have fights with my brothers a lot. But you can't just keep the hate for your sibling inside after the argument that will cause trouble trust me I know. As much as you may not like to you are going to have to make up with your big sister eventually. But the sooner the better trust me." Rage says in a calm voice

"Rage is right Sweetie Bell. You and Rarity need ta make up partner."

"Rage, Applejack you're right..." Sweetie Bell sighs and walks up to Rarity with a hug "I am so sorry big sister." she cries

"As am I little sister!" Rarity says putting her head on the fillies shoulder looking at Rage "Thank you for talking some sense into not only her but me too." she says

"No problem but I must get back to Twilight, she is probably worried sick about me." Rage says "I hope we can see each other again soon!" he says waving

"Oh you will..." Applejack smiles waving. Rage arrives back at Ponyville after a bit of walking. Soon he reaches Twilight's place and he opens the door to see the lights were off.

"Twilight whats up with the lights?!" he yells into the air before the turn and a large crowd of ponies were sitting as a pinky one jumps up from nowhere

"Surprise!" she says with a large smile

"Okay what is the meaning of this party?" Rage asks

"I saw you on the streets yesterday and you didn't look familiar cause' I know everypony in Ponyville but you didn't look like anypony I had seen so I figured you were new. Since you must have been new I threw a party and now you have lots of friends!" she squeals. Rage looks past the hyperacrive pink pony to see the ponies he had met yesterday, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack and Applebloom, Rarity and Sweetie Bell, Twilight, Lunar Relic, and last but not least Spike.

"Okay." Rage says understanding where the hyper pink pony was coming from "and you are?"

"I am Pinkie Pie but everpony calls me Pinkie!" she says hopping up and down "What's your name?"

"I am Burning Rage but please just call me Rage." the red Alicorn replies with warm and happy smile "It is nice to have a pony who looks to be great with parties around here!"

"aww!" Pinky squeals

"Rage!" Twilight says walking up "It is great to see you did you make the Royal Guard?" she asks

"Well when Shining Armor sent me to the Crystal Empire with a letter for Cadence she told me that I would be wasting my talent as a Royal Guard member. Oh and Speaking of Cadence she says hi Twilight." Rage explains

"Oh how sweet of her!" Twilight sighs as Rarity walks up to him

"Rage thank you for earlier me and Sweetie Bell have bonded as sisters so much thanks to that speech you gave back at Sweet Apple Acres." she says

"Oh what were you doing there?" Twilight asks "Sightseeing?"

"No Rage here accidentally flew into the barrel Applebloom and I were smashing grapes and wrestling in." Applejack says "Rage just flew right through."

"So you think you're going to want that help I offered you?" Rainbow Dash says with a friendly smile

"Yeah." Rage chuckles "I am sick of crashing into things it really hurts my head." Rage says rubbinghis head. Everypony laughs at the comment even Rage.

'You know this place is really great! Everpony is nice, fun, kind. There sure is a lot to do and never a dull moment! I wounder if I could move Angel Island here in the future when I have the chance to go home? I like this place enough I may just call it home' Rahe thinks as all the now 7 friends get a group hug with Rage in the middle who chuckles .

**To be Continued**


	3. Invaded

Chapter 3: invaded

**Review Reply to werewolflover99: I do no plan for much in OCs since there were very few in the original version. So chances are no just Rage and probably references to his family and foes.**

_On with the story!_

(Rage POV)

You know I must admit it this is a great place! Equestria has one of the most peaceful civilizations that I have ever met. War has never taken place here and they can keep everything in order even with magic users everywhere! I am not sure what lies ahead but I know that I am in no hurry to return home now that's for sure.

(3rd person: Canterlot)

"It was really nice for you guys to come with me for the test." Twilight says with a smile "It helps a lot!"

"Anything for you Twilight!" Applejack says with a nod. The seven reach the castle and Celestia sat waiting for them.

"Oh good you guys are here." she says "Twilight, Rage I need the both of you." Celestia signals for them to come inside.

"Wait why do you need Rage for my test?" Twilight ask

"I will discuss inside." she says. With a shrug the two follow her into a room where Luna, Cadence, Discord and Shining Armor sat. they joined in,

"Whos the red guy?" Discord asks

"Discord that is Burning Rage." Luna says

"Okay Princess Twilight and Burning Rage... you are both here for a reason. Cadence reported that she saw an army of creatures heading here. They were led by Sombra and the one called Christain... they plan to attack the heart of Equestria and take Luna, Cadence, Twilight and I..." Celestia sighs

"Why am I here?" Rage asks "I mean if I am not a target I shouldn't be here."

"Rage has a point." Discord says

"Because Burning Rage... Luna, Cadence and I have decided... Bruning Rage you are now the Guardian of Equestria... we need your help to defeat this evil... if we all pass then this kingdom will be yours to protect and lead alone." Celestia decrees

"I have only been here for 2 days and you are putting this world in my hands?!" Rage asks "I am not sure about that..."

"Rage you are the Guardian of the Chaos Emeralds as you said before... there is nopony more qualified for this then you." Luna says "We need you!"

"okay." Rage sighs...

"Good now Rage and Twilight we want you to go keep a watch out to the northwest for the army. When you see them tell Shining Armor." Celesti says. With a bow they both leave without haste.

"Discord be ready to cause some Chaos where the army treads on their way here slow them down." Celestia says

"Of course." he chukles

"Shining Armor get the guards ready for war." she says looking at the white unicorn who salutes and heads off leaving the three princesses.

"Sister why did we not just tell Rage of his true position here in Equestria?" Luna asks

"He is not ready for that yet... once he is ready we will give him the letter from Maxim." Celestia says

(Canterlot; Northwest Watch Tower)

Rage and Twilight looked for any signs of the coming army. When they see it dash over the hills on the horizon they struck the signal for Shining Armor and Discord. As they watch discored begin using pranks to stop the groups but they still make it through and were at the dome of energy in no time.

"Oh no!" Twilght says "What do we do?!"

"Twilight get your friends and take refuge with the Princesses!" Rage says "You need to stay safe!" Rage yells jumping down and flying to Shining Armors group of Guards he was readying up.

"Rage what are you doing?" he asks

"Talk time is over captain they are here!" Rage says as a loud bang was heard as they try to break the protection spell.

Quickly shining armor pick about 5 guardsmen out "Go make sure everypony is inside and safe!" he says pointing a hoof with a salute the 5 were gone. "The rest of you to defense positions!" he yells as they all scramble.

"Can I do anything?" Rage asks him

"Run to the hall of the elements and grab the Elements of Harmony in case we need them!" he demands soon the spell barrier breaks and a flood of the army rushes in.

"Dark Spawns..." Rage says silently as he dashes for the hall and grabs the six Eelments. He leaves to see a guard on the ground and nothing seemed to be going on

"Hay what happened?" he asks the guard

"They are too strong..." the guard huffs "please the Princesses!" he finishes before falling down cold. Rage stands up and looks at the castle before flying for it.

(Meanwhile Castle Canterlot~ Throne room)

"How does it feel knowing that you kingdom will soon fall under my hand?" Sombr asks Celestia

"You will not prevail ..." Celestia says

"Who's going to stop me?" Sombra asks "Let alone my furry pay here Christain?"

"It's mobian..." Christain sgihs

"Whatever..." Sombra sighs

"I will!" Rage's voice comes from the entrance "Now the both of you back off or else!" he growls at them

"Rage!" all his friends cheer

"make us!" Christain says

"So be it..." Rage says holding an orb of Chaos Energy as the seven Emeralds circle him. Slowly they speed up and Rage is transformed into a golden color with a flowing mane of a bright red that matched his eye colors

"A pony with Chaos? Imposbile!" Christain gasps

"Prepare to meet your end the both of you!" Super Rage says forming charging a unimaginable amount of chaos energy. "Chaos... Blast!" and with that the two are sent flying weakened and slowly... and painfully dieing. Rage then walks up to them "Return here again and I will not spare your lives." he says opening a portal to a white area with nothing visible before throwing them in and shutting it.

Rage walks over to everypony and looks at them in relief "Are you guys okay? When the guard told me they went after you I hurried with the Elements of Harmony but... you were in no condition to use them. So I took matters into my own hands." Rage sighs "I am just glad you are okay."

"Thank you Burning Rage Hero of Equestria... Tomorrow we shell celebrate in your honor." Celestia says "We will hold the ceremony soon after I raise the sun. Good think no buildings were damaged."

"You may reside at the Castle tonight." Luna says. "we all must be very tired... today was filled with challenges at every turn."

With a universal agreement they all went to their beds and soon sleep took them away until Celestia Raises the sun.

(Canterlot Castle; Royal Court the next day)

The sun had just be risen and a large crowd of ponies had gathered for the coming celebration on defeating the threat from Sombra. As the trumpets sound everypony looks to the center where Celestia walked down the center with Luna, Cadence and Twilight behind her.

"The Princesses of Equestria!" a guardsman says as they walk in and take their area at the front.

"Ponies of Equestria today is a momentous day! For as all of your princesses can finally say with great gratitude that Sombra and his evil partner have been Defeated!" Celestia says and everypony in the court goes crazy with cheers of joy and triumph until Celestia puts her hoof up for order. "But that is not the only reason we are gathered here today... the other reason... we are here to honor the hero who on his own with great determination stopped both of them. I have had this very special pony working with with Princess Twilight and I would like to have her introduce him." Celestia says stepping back.

Twilight steps forward "Three days ago I met Burning Rage he is new here but as we all know he ahs shown his devotion for Equestria. Burning Rage's heart is true and bold. This pony has shown more bravery, valor, vigilance, and leadership then anypony I have ever met. It is our honor to preset the hero of Equestria Burning Rage!" she says as a second blare of trumpets sound and the doors open to show Rage standing outside and he slowly walks up to Celestia.

"Your highnesses" he says with a bow before being signaled to stand.

"Take a note for us Spike." Celestia says and Spike pulls a quill and paper out "I Princess Celestia hereby decree the Alicorn known as Burning Rage as the guardian of our fair land of Equestria! Burning Rage a pony true of heart and ready to risk his own life for others has proven his abilities by stopping a full scale war against Sombra and Christain the dark. May all of Equestria know his name and use it with honor." she says and Spike finishes shortly after.

Celestia dismisses the court and all that was left was the seven friends, Celestia, Luna and Cadence and the CMC since Pinky offered to take care of them. Rage had a portal to Mobius open now that the world connections had been relinked. "So I guess this is goodbye?" Twilight asks Rage who just stood there in silence...

"Please Rage don't go!" Applebloom begs "We just met ya!"

"Applebloom Rage needs to go back to his kin." Applejack says

"It's simply not fair here we are bonding as great friends but now you have to leave." Rarity wines

"Please stay!" Pinky Pie cries "You haven't even met everypony yet!"

"Guys it has been great to meet you all but I have to return home... I am sorry I cannot stay longer but I have a duty assigned to me as my destiny and that comes first." Rage sighs "Goodbye... everypony." he says waving slowly as he enters the portal which closes after.

**[Twilights Castle one month later]**

Twilight sat on her bed her ears down and her face resting on her hooves. A long frown covered most of her face. Ever since Rage left nothing had quite been the same. Everypony missed him dearly and they really wanted to see him again. She had sent Twilight and Lunar Relic to Celestia and Cadence so they were kept busy. Soon a know was heard at the door and slowly she walks down her frown still as bad as could be. "what is it?" she asks in a depressed voice opening the door. When she saw the pony at the door her mouth dropped and she hugs him with great force "Rage you came back!" she squeels

"yeah." Rage replies "I wish I could have returned sooner but I had to talk to some people back home on getting permission to move my home Angel Island to Equestria and I finally heard back so I instantly took it and came here." Rage says

"Oh wait till everypony else finds out!" she says with joy "They will be so happy to see you again! Nothing is the same without you around here!"

"Twilight if there was a faster way for me to return I would have taken three days I was here I instant ly began to Equestria is free from war, it is peaceful and everypony, unicorn, and Pegasus live together in harmony!" Rage says

"That is true..." Twilight says "Let's get ready to let everypony else know via a party!"

**To be continued**


	4. Adapted to life

Chapter 4: Adapted

Burning Rage was standing on a pole Twilight had set up for balance. He had his eyes closed and his ears up waiting. The test was for him to avoid incoming objects without losing his balance on the wood pole. It was his last test and he was doing very well as he finishes on the pole with a graceful landing.

"Okay Rage you're good!" Twilight says and he jumps down "It looks like you have adapted to your Equestria body so I see no farther need to test you except on your magic."

"My magic?" Rage asks

"Well of course! You're an Alicorn you need to know how to use your magic!" Twilight states firmly making Rage sigh and use his magic to teleport elsewhere. Twilight stood there a moment in silence before adding to her report Celestia had ordered. "Magic is perfect." she repeats what she writes. Soon Spike walks in

"Twilight I got the things you wanted and they are on your desk for you to sort as requested." he says

"Thank you spike." Twilight sighs. It was the best news she had heard all day! "Can you send this to Celestia?" she asks the purple dragon.

"Of Course!" he says kindly taking the rolled up report and using a puff of fire to send it.

[Sweet Apple Acres]

Rage walks on to the farm where Applebloom was playing in the hay with Granny Smith sleeping on the porch of the farm house and Big Mac was just putting down a thing of hay. Applebloom was the first to see the Alicorn walk in and she leaped off the hay to see him. "It's Rage!" she says running over.

"Hay Applebloom!" he says ruffling her mane with a playful grin.

"What bring you up to Sweet Apple Acres?" she asks

"I wanted to talk to Applejack is she here?" Rage asks

"nope." Big Mac replies

"Ya didn't hear? She went to the Pie's Rock Farm three weeks ago and we haven't seen her since!"

"What?!" Rage exclaims

"Eeyup." Big Mac says

"Rainbow Dash just went to check on her." Applebloom says "Granny's not worried but the rest of us are. Can you go help Rainbow?"

"I wish I had time to help out but..." Rage starts to say until the young filly's eyes begin to water up "...For Applejack." Rage sighs and he takes off at high sped but not too fast. If he went too fast he would have the same issue with control but he was fast enough to catch Rainbow who he had seen leave before he arrived.

"Rage!" she greets him "It's good to see ya! Your flying's gotten better it seems!"

"Thanks!" Rage says with a smile "Still need some work though."

"What brings you this direction?" she asks

"Applejack." Rage says

"Oh no I saw what was happening so I am just circling above. Three or four stallions knocked her out and took something from the owner." Rainbow says "They are too tough good luck!"

"I thought you were the element of loyalty!" Rage chuckles on his way down "I can handle those clowns!"

Soon a note pops out of nowhere and Rage reads it. It was from Twilight

_Dear Rage,_

_I do not know where you are but you must help me! A group of Stallions just stole a statue from the library that is apparently a key to something! You must get it back, they are going for A.K. Yearlings home as she has the fourth! Warn her! _

_Sincerely Twilight Sparkle_

"Well then!" Rage chuckles and he darts for the icon that was on the map. He soon reaches a house in the woods with a familiar book outside. Rage picks it up and it was one of the Daring Doo books Twilight made him read to understand Equestria text. "I remember this." he chuckles picking it up before a loud "CRASH" came from inside and he looked in.

There was a tan pony with a gray-scale mane and a compass Cutie Mark. Rage looks at the pony and at the book. The pony takes out some of the foes before the largest one bests her and runs out the door with the statues in tow. Soon Daring Doo dashed out of the house. Rage nods his head to his gut feeling and follows them on foot. He soon catches Daring Doo.

"Huh what do you want?" she scowls

"One of those Statues!" Rage says "It belongs to Twilight!"

"Those Statues belong in the Archives!" Daring Doo says bucking Rage to the side causing him to trip. And she grins and looks forward. "Idiot..." she sighs before she sees Rage run up beside her again

"Hay! She told me to recover it and I am so stay out of my way! Twilight says if those keys are used a beast of unbelievable power will be unleashed!" Rage says "And who do you think you are to boss me around?!"

"Daring Doo! I know more about adventure and these statues then anypony else now I would be like a dog to its master and listen when I say you should leave or you will die Alicorn! I don't know how **you** think **You are** to question me!" she responds

"Well for the record Daring Doo I am Burning Rage the Gaurdian of Equestria and the only master I have is the fire that burns in my heart! The fire to do what is right!" Rage says as they stop by a temple "Now either we work together or we will keep arguing and get caught!" rage whispers.

"You're right." she sighs "Let's go"

[Canterlot]

Celestia, Luna and Cadence sat in the Royal meeting room as Celestia looks over Rage's report "There is no doubt about it now. Rage is who I thought he is." she says

"But sister do you think he is ready?" Luna asks

"I never said that..." Celestia says "All I said was this proves who he really is so we know for when he would be."

"Celestia has a good point. Lately things have been strange around here." Cadence says to Luna

**To be continued**

**Next Time: Rage and Daring Doo explore the Temple of Nightmares, Spike gets kidnapped and everypony will discover a shocking truth about two of their own!**


	5. Lost and Found

Chapter 5: Lost and Found

"Okay look here red head I work alone so we are not teaming!" Daring Doo says to Rage as she continues to the temple "I will get the statues and you tell your friend Twilight about all this. Okay?"

"Why?! I am just as- ack!" Rage begins before being grabbed along with Daring Doo

"Well well well what have we here?" it chuckles.

"Ahuizotl..." Daring Doo huffs "I should have known!"

"Let me go you oversized house cat!" Rage yells

"very well!" he laughs throwing Rage into a tree knocking him out. "Now you can join my Purple Dragon friend in helping me open the Chest of Nightmares!" Ahuizotl laughs taking Daring Doo away leaving the crimson Alicorn knocked out in the middle of the forest.

"I'll never help you!" Daring Doo struggles "EVER!"

"Just you wait..." he replies

[Some Time later]

"Uh wha..?" Rage stammers feeling something poking at him. When it pokes him again his eyes shoot open "Daring Doo?!" he yells looking around only to see Derpy holding a letter in her mouth.

"Mail for Burning Rage." she says handing Rage the letter he thanks the mail mare and opens the letter.

_Dear Rage,_

_ It's horrible! Spike was kidnapped by tigers and I have no idea what has happened! The Princesses have the guard looking everywhere and nothing! I hope you understand when I ask if you could find him? The blanket has his sent and other stuff that may let you identify him! Please save him Rage!_

_Sincerely,_

_Princess Twilight Sparkle_

"Blanket?" Rage asks "What Blanket?"

"Oops this one!" Derpy says handing it to Rage "Well I guess I'll be off!" the cross eyed Pegasus says as she flies into the night skies.

"The temple!" Rage exclaims "That's where he and Daring Do must be!" he runs through the main entrance and hits a pressure plate and a thing of arrows shoot with a loud "CLANG!"

[Center Chambers]

the sound of the trap Rage sprung echoed through the place "What was that?" Ahuizotl asks looking at some of the ponies inside "Go check it out!" he demands and they ran at full speed before he looks at another "Keep in the back of the group and report back to me!" he hisses and then the other pony follows the rest

[Somewhere in the Temple]

Rage was walking through a hallway with an annoyed look on his face "I've been through Anceint Mobian Temple traps, Robuttnik's base traps, ancient Echidna Traped temples, Dark Mobius Traped temples. But of all the places I cannot navigate leave it to the one in the most peaceful world I have ever heard let alone seen!" he complains aloud as he continues.

"Hay you stop!" a voice comes from behind. Rage turns to see a group of ponies blocking thepath behind him. Rage turns back to see another group block the only other way out.

"you are trapped there is no escape give up!" the dark red one from before laughs

"Never!" Rage smiles "Bring it on!" he challenges and then about four hurl themselves at the Alicorn who jumps and causes them to dog pile on each other.

The pony in the back of the group slips away unseen to report as he was commanded and he heads for the Center Chambers where the large creature awaited him "well?" he asks

"It's a red -A-Alicorn" he says

"Rage..." Daring doo thinks "What the hay is he thinking! He is not up for this kind of stuff! Nopony I have ever met was a match for Ahuizotl's men!"

"He is no match for you guys." Ahuizotl says turning to Daring Doo. "now Daring Doo I can say good bye!" he laughs pulling a leaver and the flow bellow her has spikes extend and slowly move for her.

"Why do you need that baby dragon you child murder?!" she yells at him

"you know a dragons blood is needed to open the chest Daring Doo." he replies leaving her for dead.

"Come on!" she says looking at the chains slowly melt. Soon they were all melted and she tried to fly up to the safe platform but they were too heavy "Oh no!" she gasps knowing she was doomed until...

"I got ya!" Rage says grabbing her and taking her to the safe area. And he stands there looking at her as she snaps the chain cuffs on her

"Why did you follow me?" she asks

"When I woke up I got a letter from Twilight about Spike's kidnapping! You said that the Chest of Nightmares needs the four key statues and the blood of a dragon right?" Rage says and she nods not sure where he was going with this "Well that's what has happened to Spike! He was taken by ponies like that cat guy sent after me." Rage grunts "So like it or not I am helping you out my friend is at steak!"

"Very well Rage let's hurry!" she says and the two run down back to the Center Chamber

"Ahuiztol!" Daring Doo yells

"Daring Doo you are too late!" he laughs as the remaining henchponies engage her by pointing their weapons at her. "You don't have the time to deal with them and stop me!" he snorts continuing to go and take the blood from Spike

"no no no! Can't we talk about this?!" he asks completely horrified

"sorry kid nothing personal!" he says raising the ritual knife and thrusting it for spike but before it hit him...

"Chaos Spear!" Rage's voice comes from the right pathway out and a spear of energy sends the kife out of Ahuizotl's hand.

"What the?! You?!" he growls "you red rodent!"

"Can it kitty cat!" Rage growls "Let Spike go now!"

"Never!" he laughs grabbing Rage with his hand and grabbing the knife in his tail. "how about you watch me kill him?" he chuckles putting the knife back to Spikes throat

Rage closes his eyes and the Seven Chaos Emeralds appear around him. Daring Doo had just finished taking the henchponies out and she was adjusting her hat as she sees the flash from the red emerald in the corner of her eye.

"What in Equestria?" she asks seeing the Emeralds spin around the crimson pony.

"What is happening?" Ahuizotl asks covering Rage as he felt him energize before the alicron broke from his hands golden in color.

"Let me answer that! Me kicking your ass!" Rage says attacking the large dog creature until getting smacked away by his tail and only to repeat again and fail, 'dang I am not as good in CQC then I am in my mobian form best result to magic and Chaos.' he thinks before standing "Prepare to die!" Rage yells

making Ahuizotl laugh

"You're good for a laugh red boy!" he ctacks up not seeing Rage's energy increasing

"Ultima Chaos Blast" he yells forcing the dog creature out of the whole temple and he releases Spike and warps hi home before meeting Daring Doo in the center of the room.

"Thank you Bruning Rage." she says "This wasn't your first time was it?" she asks him and he nods "Figured!" she chuckled "Tell me about it sometime and I might just make it a book!"

"Will do!" Rage says as he flies for Ponyville until he gets a letter asking for his presence in Canterlot at once! So he alters course and heads for the palace and enter where the mane 6 were

"Ah Guardian Rage you are here." Luna says

"Almost didn't get the letter." Rage says "What's up?"

"It's a family thing..." Celestia say motioning him to sit and he does so... "Rage we feel as if you are the son of a Mobian who moved here and had a son with an unknown member to Twilights family." Celestia says

"What makes you say that?" Rage asks

"The fact that you are in alicorn is something in your blood not a coincidence." Celestia says "Only Twilight's bloodline can do it along side myself' and Cadence's.

"So you think my dad was here?" Rage asks

"Yes he should still have an underground study somewhere in the Whitetail Woods you should find in Rage." Luna says

**To be continued**

**Next time: searching for answers**


	6. Searching for answers

Chapter 6: Searching for answers.

[Whitetail Woods 3 days later 6:35 AM]

"Three days..." Rage pants "And nothing I am low on food and I haven't seen any trees with fruit..." He had been sent to find his fathers hidden Study in the woods but he didn't know it would be a test! And the cloak he had to wear for the nights was just rediculous

"Where in chaos do I even" Rage gets cut off when he falls through a hole and into a small underground house like place with a bed, desk, notes, and drawings on the wall. Rage looks around the place in awe before he sees a letter face down on the desk. "Who could this be to?" he asks using his magic to pick it up and he reads the name "Rage Chaotic the Hedgehog?!" he exclaims "But..." Rage opens the letter and skims it over before a voice startles him

"Hay what are you doing in here?!" a maroon mobian hedgehog asks, under his right eye was a scar and he had a green vest on with a black shirt under it and baggy cargo shorts. His gloves were pure white as were his shoes his eyes were an emerald green similar to Rage's "Answer my question!" he demands. Rage swiftly turns around and the cloak he had to wear fell off with the letter still in his hooves. The hedgehog looks at Rage's wings and horn with great curiosity. Then he sees his cutie mark.

"You're form Mobius?!" he exclaims "But how? Tell me did you fix my MTD?" he looks at Rage

"No Bobuttnik used it against me.." Rage replies "now one question why are you here? Celestia said I would find the study of Maxim Chaotic."

"That's me." he says "Come to think of it you look really familiar like I should know you but... I just can't recall..." he puts a hand to his chin in thought

"Maxim... I am Rage your son." Rage says looking at the hedgehog

"R-R-Rage it really is you!" Maxim says with joy "Now why were you taking on Eggman you know how dangerous he is! You're too young for that!"

"Uh dad I am not sure how time goes here but..." Rage sighs and he morphs to his hedgehog form "I am 48."

"You don't look a day over 20!" Maxim says in surprise

"Because physically I AM 20." Rage sighs "Dad you are looking at not just you old semi-brave son anymore... you're looking at Rage the Hedgehog Guardian of the Chaos Emeralds. I am one of Mobius' heroes dad Xage and Icezer too!"

"Icezer is still around?" Maxim asks

"Well yeah why not?" Rage asks

"Well after the bullying he took from school escalted I thought he had killed himself." Maxim says

"If I had not been there for him most likely." Rage sighs.

"Well I guess there is no use in holding it back now..." Maxim says "I am sorry for everything I was a coward not to take down Christain."

"It's not your fault father." Rage says before his ear twitches "Hay I need to go I have something up in Canterlot today."

"I will see you there." Maxim says

"But... your... form." Rage says

"Look for a dark blue pony with a silver mane and a mobius cutie mark." Maxim says as Rage leaves

[Canterlot Castle 4:45 PM~ Royal Meeting Room]

Rage walks in the door to see all four of the Princesses waiting for him, "You rang?" Rage asks and Celestia signals him to sit with them.

"I hope you did well." Cadence says and Rage nods

"But we have you here for what is going on tonight." Celestia says

"yeah I never did ask what it was." Rage says

"Rage this is your coronation night. Tonight we as the Royal Equestria Council are naming you... Prince Burning Rage, Guardian of Equestria!" Celestia says

"Whoa!" Rage yells "Why me?! I am not even from here! Secondly I am not that kind of guy am I?"

"Rage it is because we need a male member in our royal ranks that can reside in Canterlot. Since Shining Armor is stuck in the Crystal Empire and all. We looked for what pony would be the one and a 4-1 vote you won." Twilight explains

"4-1?" Rage asks raising an eyebrow

"Discord was being Discord." Twilight rolls her eyes

"But if I am not from Equestria then how can you make me a prince at all?" Rage asks

"No Rage that's where you are wrong." Cadence says "Your Father Maxim Chaotic had you here in Equestria so you are 50% Mobian and 50% Equine. You can be a prince in fact there is nopony better to serve as a royal leader then one with the qualities of a true guardian." she smiles at Rage

"I don't believe it!" Rage sighs "Dex tells me this kind of stuff!"

"Come on it is time." Celestia says as they walk to the Grand Throne Room.

[Grand Throne Room 5:15 PM]

"Fillies and Gentlecolts I have summoned you all into the castle tonight for a very special gathering! Tonight is the night we introduce Equestria's first Prince!" Celestia says and everypony looks in curiosity "Our new prince is a pony who's mind is clear, his heart pure and kind, his selflessness towards others unmatched and his leadership and guardian skills unmatched... I give you for the first time Prince Burning Rage Guardian of Equestria!" Celestia says as Rage walks the red aisle to the Princesses and he take the 'stand'

"Everypony I am honored to be here with you as a friend! When I first came here I did not know what to think but now I know that this place has taught me that I cannot be a lone wolf anymore! Twilight, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinky Pie, Rarity and the best flight teacher ever Rainbow Dash all taught me what friendship can do! I will do my best to protect all of ponykind until I draw my last breath!" Rage says for a speech and they head back as Rage asks a question "Okay but why the title Prince?" Rage asks

"It is just the way our system is set up here Rage. Just think of it more as a political title." Celestia says

"Okay..." Rage says unsure "Well I need to go talk with Tikal on Angel Island so see you later." Rage says flying off

**to be continued**


	7. Humans

Chapter 7: Humans

**This chapter is a Twist on the Equestria Girls Movie so just a heads up!**

(POV: Rage)

Three weeks have passed since I became a 'prince' of this land. I have been spending more time in Ponyville but I feel something is coming... I know I heard Celestia and Luna talking of a gateway to another world that opens on the full moon for three days. I can feel the energy from it and it worries me.

It was about 10:00 and I wasn't able sleep for the first time I had the feeling something bad was on the horizon. I look out of the window into the light of the full moon when he hear hoofsteps followed by more. "Whats up?" I ask looking out of my door

(POV: 3rd person)

In the hall a cloaked pony was running with Twilight and her friends. Twilight uses her magic to warp in front of the pony who does the same to pass her leaving the cloak behind her. It reveals a fiery unicorn who grins and continues to run towards the room next door to Rage as he pokes his head out he sees Twilight's Crown with her Element in a bag on her back and he leaps at her from the side causing it to fly through the room into a mirror!

"The heck?" Rage asks as the culprit uses teleportation to warp in front of the same mirror "See ya!" she says jumping through.

[The next morning]

"That mirror is a gateway to another world." Celestia explains. After the incident last night they informed the Princesses and they had gathered here. "It opens every 30 moons... I hoped Sunset Shimmer would use it to return for my guidance but this has not happened."

"Twilight you must go into this world and get your Element or the others will not work!" Luna says as Twilight walks up to the portal

"Hold it if she's going we're going to!" Rainbow says stopping her

"I am afraid I cannot let you all go. Sending all of you may disrupt the balance of this other world." Celestia says "However Rage you may go alongside Twilight for aid." she looks at the red Alicorn who nods

"And why can he go? Because he is a prince now?!" Rainbow Dash asks

"No because he has experience in alternate worlds right Rage?" Twilight asks

"Well that and since I have Chaos Control. If the portal closes in the moon high on the 3rd day then I will use it to return us home." Rage says "Hold up a second though." he says and soon the Chaos Emeralds fly to him and he and Twilight use the portal and Spike running after them and everypony yells in objection.

Rage was the first one to be spit out. He opens his eyes to see his legs back to their normal way but his shoes were smaller like human shoes he looks to his hands to see pale skin under his fingerless gloves. He knew his normal attire was in tact. His dark gray jacket with the two red stripes in the center, was covering part of his legs up by the thigh. His green shirt with the black 'R' was loose and his leather belt had the glow of the Chaos Emeralds in one of the pouches. He stands up and feels a little light headed andhe looks in the reflective surface of the statue Twilight had just came out of to see he had red spiky hair.

Soon Spike tumbles out as a purple dog and Rage looks at the two as Twilight looks at herself and screams. "What do I look like?" she asks Spike not seeing Rage already standing up and looking at the school. Twilight was a light purple skin human with a blue shirt and a darker purple skirt with her Cutie Mark on the left side. She had some long purple hair with two stripes each a lighter shade of purple.

"Uh..." Spike tries to say "Like you only not like you!" Twilight looks at herself again and she looks at Spike before Rage looks at the two "Rage is that you?" she asks

"huh?" he says looking at Twilight "Uh yeah sorry I was spaced off thinking."

"Should we get going?" she asks and Rage nods walking into the building as Twilight has issues balancing but soon catches on. They enter the building to see the cases of everything and Twilight uses one to look at her reflection

"High School..." Rage growls

"High School?" Twilight asks

"High School is a level of education in most worlds for teenagers and it sucks... I was lucky and had little issues... but bullies, jerkwads all that fun junk!" Rage explains as a bell rings, "And here comes everyone!" he says as kids flood into the halls and Twilight grabs Rage out of fear and they slip out of a hall and Rage heard a voice

"something up Rage?" Twilight asks

"I hear Sunset Shimmers voice!" he says "It's that voice of the one who said see ya!" they look around the corner to see her bothering a small peach skinned girl with a white and green dress with butterflies on it. Her hair was pink and had a butterfly hair clip and she looked scared to death!

"You shouldn't take things that aren't yours!" she says to the girl

"It's not really yours either..." the girl says and then Sunset slams her hands against the locker in fury

"What was that?!" she yells

"nothing..." she says sulking into the lockers out of fear.

"Thought so!" Sunset smirks "I guess hanging out with pathetic animals has made you just as pathetic!" she chuckles

"How dare you speak to her that way!" Twilight says

"Who said that?!" she growls

"I did!" Twilight says looking sunset in the eyes with an angered look. The two walk to each other and Sunset chuckles

"I am guessing you are new to Canterlot High so let me tell you something. I talk to anyone any way I want!" she says flicking Twilight's nose. This made Rage get defensive on his end and he takes over

"Not to her you don't!" he says coming between Twilight and Sunset "In fact as far as I am concerned you have no right to tell that other girl off like that!" he looks down a little at sunset. Rage stood about 6 feet and most of the girls were around 5', 8''.

"Is this your boyfriend?" she chuckles like Rage was being funny

"No I am not!" Rage says firmly "I am just looking out for others and if nobody else will speak up then I will! You have no rights to boss anyone around!"

"We will see about that red head!" she says walking off and the two check on the girl

"Are you okay?" Twilight asks as Rage sighs from Sunsets attitude.

"I can't wait for her to slip to give me the chance to beat her down." Rage says

"So Fluttershy was that things you found a crown?" Twilight asks and the girls nods

"Yeah I gave it to Principle Celestia for safe keeping. It will be awarded to the Princess of the Fall Formal!" Fluttershy says and the two thank her before walking down the hall.

"You go talk to Celestia and I will head to the gym I heard they need help setting up for the Fall Formal dance meet me there after?" Rage asks and Twilight nods as they split up for the time being.

Rage walks into the gym to see a girl with pink crazy hair and a pink dress with balloons on it and she was putting ribbons up. She looks at Rage and she runs over "Oh are you new?" she asks

"Yeah," Rage says "I heard you needed help here." Rage says and she nods frantically as Twilight walks in

"I came to sign up for the Princess of the Fall Formal." she says and looks at the pink haired girl "Pinky Pie?"

"How did you know my name?" Pinky gasps

"Uh... lucky guess." she says

"Anyways here's the sign up sheet." she says pulling a clip board and pen out of her hair. Twilight cautiously grabs the pen and tries writing her name as a pale girl with a large hat walks in

"Somebody order Apple Cider?" she asks

"Oh! I did!" Pinky squeals as she puts it down and wipes a thing of sweat

"You got the rest Big Mac?" she asks as a large red teen omes in

"Eeyup" he says putting them down as the girl looks at Twilight and Rage

"I know you two!" she says

"You do?" they both ask

"Yeah word spread fast" the girl says and points the bottlecap at Twilight "You're Twilight and you gave Sunset Shimmer quite the talk!" she says popping it and then pointing it at Rage "And your Rage the one who stood up for her and backed her up. You guys got guts."

"Oh come on Applejack it as as Rarity would say" Pinky begins before a voice inturrupts

"It was Fabulous!" a voice says from the door and a white female stood there with a purple dress with diamond designs on it "They were fabulous!"

"Twilight here is running for Princess of the Fall Formal!" Pinky says

"Oh that's not a good idea sugarcube." the cowgirl says

"Applejack is right." Rarity says "No one runs against Sunset without any issues, just ask Rainbow Dash."

"Hay!" a group of large kids say looking in the gym "Which on of yous is Rage?" one says

"Why do you want to know?" Applejack asks

"Mind your buisness apple girl." he says

"Hay don't you talk to her that way!" Rage yells

"You Rage?" he asks

"Maybe I am!" Rage growls "You got an issue?"

"Just the fact that Sunset wants us to teach you a lesson." the other guy laughs

Rage puts his fists up in a back stance and looks at them.

"Rage are you crazy?" Twiligth asks "You can't win!"

"She's right it's 5 to 1." the guy says

"Yeah 5 inexperienced tough looking guys against one smaller weaker looking experienced fighter." Rage says with a smirk and two guys charge at him. Rage jumps both of them and hits one across the face with his foot knocking him out and swiping his leg causing the other to fall. "Two down Three to go." rage says running for a high attack causing the guy to try and block a high attack but at the last second Rage swings into a gut shot and using a pressure point causing him to pass out and ten extends his arm doing it to the one to the left "Four down one left." Rage sighs "You guys make this too easy." he then shoots the last guy a glance

"You... you're crazy!" he says backing away and running off

"That was amazing! How did you do that Rage?" Twilight asks

"I have had years of martial Arts Training." Rage says with a shrug

**To be continued**

**Next Chapter: joys of high school**


	8. joys of high school

**Chapter 8: Joys of High School (Redo)**

**Okay for this one I felt I could expand more then what I posted so I did! And here it is**

After Rage took care of the kids he and Twilight start wandering the halls and talking. Just after they left Sunset walks in with two boys by her side.

"This looks horrible!" she complains "Too many balloons and not enough streamers!" she walks to the Cider and looks at it "Apple Cider? This is my coronation not a hodown!" she complains

"Well now who says it's your coronation?" Applejack asks

"Because I am running unopposed!" Sunset says as if it were obvious.

"Not this time the new girl just signed up!" Pinky says waving the clipboard in the air and Sunset grabs it from her. "her handwriting is terrible!"

"Where can I find this Twilight Sparkle?" she asks angered before turning and faking a good sport like attitude "I look forward to meeting the competition." she says getting looks of disbelief from the others.

Back in the halls Twilight had been waiting in a hallway with a light that was out for Rage to return. He had went to use one of the restrooms and soon Sunset Shimmers voice came from behind. "I can't believe I didn't recognize you before." she says "Should have known Celestia would have sent her prized student... Now let me tell you something... I already rule this place so it's best you back off."

"Then why do you need the Element?" Twilight asks with an angered expression

"Pop Quiz what happens when you bring and Element of Harmony into an alternate world?" Sunset asks and when Twilight does not reply she chuckles "You mean you honestly don't know?!"

"The same thing that happens when you bring only one of the Seven Chaos Emeralds into an alternate world. It can be used to release large forces of energy that can create major Chaos." Rage's voice comes from behind Sunset. Then Rage walks next to Twilight "Now I thought I made it clear last time not to mess with Twilight." Rage growls

"And how would you know about either of those?!" Sunset asks "Who are you?"

"Well I guess it's only fair you get to know my name too." Rage sighs "I am Rage or better known in Equestria as Burning Rage."

"Congrats you hail from Equestria then how do you know of The Chaos Emeralds?" she asks

"I could ask the same but in response because I guard them." Rage says "Let's go Twilight." Rage takes her to the Library

"Why did you take me here?" Twilight asks

"Well if either of us are going to fit in then we may as well do some research." Rage says "Things were different here then on Mobius." Rage says as he drops some books

"So what are you going to do for studying?" Twilight asks

"Well I can't work on studying how a Human High School works I have a hunch on something I need to look into it." Rage says "I will meet you here tomorrow ok?" he asks and she nods before trying to log on a computer.

"Okay..." she says typing the keyboard with her fists. After a while she begins trying to read some books for the rest of the time until an announcement tells of the Library's closing. And Spike shows her to a bed of books and after a chat and looking into a yearbook they fall asleep until Morning.

The next day Twilight was awoken by Rage shaking her "Come on!" he says. It was before any classes and he takes her out into the hall where they get some funny looks and snickers.

"What's going on?" twilight asks

"I dunno." Rage says before a hand grabs them and pulls the two into a room. It was a white girl with a purple skirt and white shirt.

"Rarity?" Twilight asks as the girl digs through a bag and throws a dress and wig on Twilight.

"No one will be able to identify you." Rairty says

"Why?" Twilight asks as the door opens and Applejack looks in

"There ya are Twilight! We have been looking for you!" Applejack says as Fluttershy and Pinky Pie walk in behind her.

"What is going on here?" Rage asks

"You haven't seen the video either Rage?" Rarity asks

"erm no," Rage says as Pinky pulls out a lap top and shows a video showing some of Twilights mishaps at the Library.

"Now how an I going to get any votes?" Twilight asks

"Not that it will make a difference I will vote for you." Fluttershy asks "You were so nice to stand up for me yesterday."

"If you still want to run maybe I can help." Pinky says

"I would she doesn't take anything seriously!" Flutteshy says

"Why are you so awful!" Pinky asks

"Please you are no better then she is." Rarity says as Spike retreats to his bag foreseeing the upcoming argument. "I will be happy to offer up my assistance to someone who will appreciate it." she says Giving Pinky Pie a nasty look as they start arguing frantically

"Look at y'all arguing like this! Get over it and move on!" she says

"Like how you got over it with Rainbow Dash?" Rarity asks

"That's different. She tells me se would get the softball team to show up at my bakes sale and then ditches me! She made a liar out of me!"

"is not!" Rarity says as they all begin arguing again.

"ENOUGH!" Rage yells "You are giving me and quite possibly Twilight too a headache!"

"I want to show you something." Twilight says pulling the year book out so show an old photo of the five friends "You were all frinds once but something got in the way and I think it was Sunset Shimmer."

"It's a good theory but I don't think she has anything to do with the fact that Pinky brought fireworks to my silent animal auction." Fluttershy says

"But you texted me saying you wanted a party!" Pinky says looking at her cell phone

"I never sent you any texts." Fluttershy says looking at her phone

"Then who did?" Pinky asks

"Maybe I can figure it out." Rage says putting his hand out for the Phone and Pinky pie hands it to him and he looks at the number pulling his own out and putting the number in and calling it. Putting it on speaker as it hits a voice mail

"Sunset Shimmer can't talk right now please leave a message." it says and they all look at each other.

"But what about the emails I got from that number?" Rarity asks

"Most phones do Email these days she just sent it from there." Applejack says "It doesn't take a geek to know that."

"Now how about we fix you and Rainbow Dash huh?" Rarity asks and they head out to the soccer field where Applejack and Rainbow Dash make up

"Someone and I think we know who told me it was moved to a different day." Rainbow Dash asks

"I want to see you win so I will help if you beat me in a game of 1 on 1." Rainbow says to Twilight.

After a quick game 4 to 0 Twilight pants from sheer exahustion. "Alright I will help." Rainbow says "You proved you have heart and determination and that what we need. Whats the plan?"

After School at a small yogurt place six of the friends were sitting in a booth while Twilight gets a yogurt and accidentally spills on someone as she sits down with the rest she fiddles with her hair blushing

"I wouldn't think about it. You are already after her crown who knows what Sunset Shimmer would do if you took her ex-boyfriend too."

"Well we need a way to show the true Twilight! But how..." Applejack asks

"I got it!" Rarity shouts drawing a lot of attention and then she blushes and sits down before restating "Maybe I have a solution." she says reaching into a bag "Sunset Shimmer was the one who seperated us and Twilight Sparkle brought us back together and to show school spirit we can wear these as symbol of unity that we are all Canterlot Wondercolts by heart!" Rairty hands each of the other six a pair of ears and a tail

"Alright but what do we do?" Rage asks

"How about a song at lunch?" Twilight suggests

"That's a good idea." Rainbow says

"Not much into that kind of stuff but hay I should be fun." Rage says with a smile as they leave and head for the lunch room.

"Alright... ready?" Applejack asks and everyone puts the ears and tail on as they walk in and Rage gets his guitar out and gets it in tune as he waits for the girls to get it going. Waiting for the singing and when it comes he hits a chord at perfect cue and soon the dance gets everyone moving as Flash snetry comes up and joins next to Rage with the guitars.

Outside Sunset Shimmer was looking angry at the reaction and then directs Snip and Snails to do something. Soon Twilight was called to the office of Vice Principle Luna.

"Miss Sparkle we cannot have someone who has done something like this run for princess." Luna says she was showing pictures that had twilight ruining the gym set up. Soon Flash sentry opens the door and shows Luna a set of pictures with parts cut out that fit the images proving Twilight was framed! But now the dance had to wait another night

Back in a clothing store Rage and the girls were just talking as Twilight runs into a dressing room with a horrified look on her face.

"What's going on with her?" Rarity asks

"Dunno, Rage you know her better then the rest of us any ideas?" Rainbow asks

"Nope, but I will go talk with her." Rage says walking into the small room "Twilight what happened

"Sunset Shimmer ruined the dance and now we have to to it tomorrow night! But then it will be to late!" she says

"I guess it's time we tell them the truth then Twilight." Spike says Rage agrees with the purple dog and Twilight soon agrees. They walk out and look at everyone's

"Guys I have something I need to admit..." Twilight says before Pinky pie intervenes

"You and Rage come from another dimension of ponies where you are a princess and Rage is a prince and the crown for the Fall Formal was swapped with your crown which contains a magical element that is used to power other magical elements that would be useless without it! And if you don't get it back tonight you can't go home for a really, really ,really long time! " she squeals. Rage and Twilight's mouths drop from this quick ramble

"Uhh. I am pretty sure that's not it." Applejack says

"Actually that is." Spike says

"He can talk?" Fluttershy exclaims "It's amazing!"

"Yeah and where I am from I'm not a dog I am a fire breathing dragon!" Spike says

So the girls and Rage go to begin fixing up the gym and slowly everyone joins in and the gym was cleaned up and they could have the dance that night! As everyone leaves they cast their votes.

That night the group arrives in some dresses Rarity came up with and a nice suit for Rage which he admitted fit quite well. As they walk in they begin to dance and have fun until Celestia comes up to announce the winner of the Princess. As everyone watches in anticipation Rage notices a something and was forced to leave to do something!

"Twilight Sparkle!" Celestia announces and Twilight walks up and gets her crown.

"Twilight help!" Spike yells as Snips and Snails take him

"They've got Spike!" she yells running out of the gym and sliding into a locker her friends not far behind. They run out the doors and into the courtyard by the portal and Sunset walks out holding a sledge hammer up.

"Not one more step." she says and Twilight looks horrified

"Don't hurt him!" she says

"I wouldn't dream of it I am not a monster." she says "let him go." Snips and Snails obey and release Spike who runs over to Twilight "You don't belong here give me the crown and you can go home tonight." she then raises the hammer "Or keep it and never go back!"

Meanwhile on Rage's predicament he had to change out of the tuxedo Rarity got him into his normal clothing since he needed all the ability to move as he could since he was after Mephilies "I don't know how you got here Mephilies but I know how you're leaving!" Rage says as he uses the Time Slice opening the rift to The Time Void. Rage then calms down and he senses an imbalance back at the school. "I have a bad feeling about this." he says dashing back to the school at a fast pace. In the human world his hyper speed wasn't working so he was stuck running as fast as his legs would allow. Rage gets there just in time to see Sunset in a crazy she-devil like design. Though he was still about 10000m away but his enhanced sight and the Chaos Vision ability let him see everything. he ran as fast as he could. She had just used a mind control spell to brainwash everyone who was watching.

"Not good!" he thinks "Even if she can unite the power of Friendship the fact that Sunset has the Element of Magic and that The Chaos Emeralds are here it wouldn't do them any good!"

"Spoiler alert I was bluffing when I said I was going to destroy the portal! I don't want to rule this pathetic little high school I want Equestria! And with my own Teenage army behind me I amd going to get it!"

"No you're not!" Twilight says

"Oh please what do you think you are going to do to stop me? I have magic and you have nothing!" Sunset says

"She has us!" Rainbow Dash says as her friends walk up causing Sunset to laugh

"Oh gee the gang really is back together again!" then she makes an energy ball "Now step aside Twilight has to be delt with!" she throws the energy ball and right as she does a shield of evergy protects them

(Music Start: Open your Heart- Them of Rage)

"What the?! How did that happen?!" Sunset yells as Rage drops down in front of the six girls with a very battle ready look on his face "You!"

"You will not hurt any of them nor will you get to Equestria!" Rage says "I will stop you myself!"

"With what? You like Twilight have nothing against my magic!" Sunset says Rage clenches his fist then slowly closed his eyes and focuses and the Chaos emeralds come from his bag around him. The power from them frees the people controlled by Sunset as they come to they see Rage open his eyes as the emeralds speed up.

"Today Sunset Shimmer you have shown the Darkness that lies in your heart!" Rage says as the emeralds spin even faster "And I will stop you!" The Emeralds stop and shoot into him blinding everyone for a couple of seconds.

When everyone could see again they saw Super Rage over normal Rage. His skin had a gold tint to it, his emeralds green eyes were red and his red hair golden and flowing with energy. A flare of energy flowed up from his feat around him as he looks at Sunset Shimmer who throws a fire ball at him and smashes him into the ground.

Rage springs out of the ground and kicks Sunset in the chest before following up with a hard drop kick to send her into the ground.

"Go Rage!" Rainbow yells "Take her out!"

"You pathetic rodent!" Sunset yells throwing an energy disc at Rage who avoids it with Chaos Control and counters with a strike of lightning

"You cannot win Sunset Shimmer! You do not have the power to stop me!" Rage says forming a beam of energy "Zero Chaos Laze!" he yells releasing a large blast of energy from the palms of his hands and hits sunset hitting the crown off her head and into Twilights. "I hope you learned something from all this." Rage says after powering down to his normal form "You cannot expect everything to go by with no consequence Sunset Shimmer."

Rage we need to go!" Twilight says and Rage sees the moon and at great speed they make it through just in time.

"Phew we did it!" Rage sighs "I hoped I would never have to go to High School again! The first time was bad enough but this time?! Fun but it sure hurt a lot more!" Rage chuckles and laughs with Twilight as the rest come in after hearing their voices.

"You guys did great." Cadence says

"Tell me how is Sunset Shimmer?" Celestia asks

"If she's not in the hospital not in good shape at all." Rage says

"Why would that be Rage?" Luna asks

"Well I kind of had to battle her against her to save Twilight and the planet." Rage sighs "Sorry."

"It will be okay Rage... she was so great until her jealousy and lust for power took over. Then she left... I guess she will never change." Celestia sighs

"Yeah..." Twilight says "Let's get some sleep..." she yawns

"good idea!" Rage says as they head back to their bedrooms to sleep. The last few days were exhausting and they needed the rest.

**To be continued**


	9. Authors Note

Authors Note:

Thanks for the reviews up to now! It is great! I hope you all enjoy the updated chapter 8 I just finished with! Anyways I have somethings I need to clear up. I would like some opinions on the poll in my profile. The Question asks "How well did I play the emotional feelings of the scene of Icezers death in HCC5: Ancient Evils' Final Chapter?" it is a 2 answer question and I need to know what people think!

Second I love the support on the whole Harmonic Chaos Chronicles Saga but I think I might be stepping back from it soon to work on the origins story to Lunar Relic I made called Luminous Mysteries which I have made 1 chapter for and posted for now.

Finally the reason I tend to add music into fanfics because I feel music helps set the mood and can relate to characters. Take Rage for example I use Open Your Heart as his theme because he has an open heart and he is always thinking positive. So with all that thank you all and I will talk to you guys next chapter!


End file.
